


stuck

by huggableashton



Series: chubby joshler oneshots [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chubby Tyler, Fat Tyler, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: josh feeds tyler, tyler gets fed by josh. same old stuff... except not really.





	stuck

"Come on, Tyler." Josh said as he shoved another slice of pizza in his boyfriend’s mouth. "You need to finish everything." 

Tyler groaned. He struggled to chew because his mouth was so full. He huffed as he shifted his weight, the chair he was sitting on creaking. 

Josh had been Tyler’s feeder for quite a while now and it certainly showed. Tyler had a big belly sitting on his chubby thighs and his butt hung over every chair in the house. His love handles drooped over his overly tight jeans, button already having popped off at breakfast that morning, and his chest was just flab. 

"I'm stuffed." Tyler mumbled. 

Josh chuckled and slapped Tyler’s gut. "I don't think so. You still have plenty of room." 

Tyler pouted, stifling a burp caused by his boyfriend hitting his belly. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Josh tutted. “You know the rules; if you don’t finish your dinner then you don’t get dessert. So if you’re really done...” he trailed off while slowly moving the pizza slice he was holding back to a plate. 

Tyler’s eyes lightened up at the mention of dessert. “No! No, I’m not too full. Plenty of room left. I can finish it, I promise.” 

Josh smirked and brought the pizza to Tyler’s lips again. “That’s what I thought.”

Tyler continued to eat lazily as Josh fed him more, getting a bit tired from all the chewing. His belly was really starting to ache from how stuffed he was, but he powered through as he really wanted that dessert. The chair below him continued to creak as the pizza disappeared into his belly. 

Josh hummed as he fed Tyler the last slice. “Do you think we’re gonna have to get new furniture, babe? I don’t think that chair’s holding you too well. Think you’ve outgrown it,” he grinned as he squeezed his boyfriend’s chubby thigh that was hanging over the edge. 

Tyler huffed, his cheeks going red. “Very funny. Now will you stop teasing me for five seconds and get me dessert?” He pleaded. He really loved Josh’s teasing, but he loved dessert even more. 

Josh laughed lightly and shook his head as he went to the freezer, taking out a pint of ice cream. Tyler frowned when he saw Josh go in the cupboard, meaning he was getting a bowl and wasn’t going to let him eat out of the carton. 

Josh looked back at him, “Oh, don’t even say anything. I’m making you _a sundae,_ okay? And I can’t do that with just the carton.” He brought out a mixing bowl that he usually used when making cookies. 

Tyler’s eyes lit up again and he smiled brightly. “Aw, thank you, baby,” he cooed as Josh went to the fridge to grab the essentials he needed to make the sundae. While he did this, Tyler leaned forward to grab his phone from the table, grunting a bit from his stuffed belly being in the way. 

Tyler continued to scroll mindlessly on his phone, smiling when he heard the sound of the whipped cream can. He shifted in his seat to try and get a little more comfortable when another _**creak**_ was heard... this one being a lot louder than the previous ones, even causing Josh to turn around and look. 

Tyler froze immediately. He wasn’t heavy enough to break a chair yet... was he? 

Just as he was opening his mouth to express his thoughts to Josh, a very loud _**CRACK**_ was heard and the chair legs broke, sending him crashing to the floor. 

Josh watched in disbelief before hurrying over to his boyfriend and kneeling beside him. 

“Oh my god, are you okay, Ty? Are you hurt?” He asked worriedly, checking him for injuries. 

Tyler groaned. “I’m fine. Just a little sore, I guess. Can you help me up?” 

Josh started to nod, but then an idea popped into his head. “Actually,” he smirked, “I have a new rule. If you can get off the floor by yourself, then you can have dessert.”

Tyler’s jaw dropped, emphasizing his double chin. “That’s not fair! Dude, come on!” 

Josh shrugged, a big grin spread across his face. “Come on, lets see you try,” he said, smacking Tyler’s gut which earned a loud burp from the boy pinned to the floor by his belly. 

Tyler grumbled as he planted his hands on the floor, trying to push himself up into a sitting position. He tried and tried, but every attempt failed. His belly was in the way no matter what, and he was way too stuffed to try and roll on his side and try that way. He laid back in defeat, a few beads of sweat having shown up on his face. “I give up! I can’t do it,” he whined. “Please just help me up, you promised me ice cream,” he begged with a pout. 

Josh rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Alright, I just wanted to see you try. But that honestly took you so long, the ice cream’s probably melted. So while I go make you another sundae, you can hang out here,” he smugly said before kissing Tyler’s cheek and getting up, going back to the freezer. 

“Wh- but- JOSH!” Tyler complained from the floor as Josh just continued to laugh as he scooped more ice cream.


End file.
